


Avengers x Reader - Hormonal

by TheJokersEnigma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki x Reader - Freeform, avengers x reader - Freeform, hormonal reader, no actual loki yet im afraid, potential for second part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJokersEnigma/pseuds/TheJokersEnigma
Summary: The Reader is feeling a bit... 'hormonal' and takes it out on a number of the Avengers





	Avengers x Reader - Hormonal

“You still tired?” Natasha Romanoff asked you as you wandered into the kitchen that afternoon.

“Yep.” You muttered, moving up behind her to rest your head on her shoulder in much a sign of defeat. You’d had numerous naps, and spent the better part of the day simply lying around reading, yet still you were exhausted.

“Up all night for some reason?” Natasha smirked, raising her eyebrow suggestively.

You scoffed, “No. Slept the whole night through, ‘cept when someone fell into something upstairs in the middle of the night…”

“Sorry.” Banner mumbled from where he was making coffee on the other side of the kitchen. You smirked over at him to show there was no hard feelings and you honestly hadn’t minded.

“Why are you so tired then?” Natasha asked, bring your attention back to her. You lifted your head off her shoulder and moved around the breakfast bar to the opposite side, leaning your elbows on it so you faced her.

“Hormonal, I reckon, Nat, that’s all I can think of.” You admitted, your eyes down on where you fiddled with your hands below you. “I’m tired constantly, hungry even though I’m not hungry and I can’t concentrate on any one thing for even close to a reasonable amount of time.” You rattled off, finishing with a heavy, exasperated sigh. “Oh, and hot flushes.” You added, feeling the heat in your cheeks despite feeling no sense of embarrassment – in fact, you didn’t think anything would humiliate you in that moment. You seemed to be past the point of caring. “I’m freezing, I put on my jumper,” You explained, “Then I’m stuffy and uncomfortable and I have to take it off again!” You complained, trying to roll up your sleeves as a compromised, but the material was too well fitted that you barely managed to shove them even halfway up your forearms.

You groaned loudly before shoving yourself up off the counter. “But it’s fine!” You exclaimed sarcastically, “I’ll be in agony next week, then I’ll get two weeks off before it starts all over again!”

Natasha just hummed in agreement as Bruce handed her a mug and you now headed back towards the living room component of the communal room, pulling your jumper off over your head rather aggressively in your aggravations. “This is why humans should be neutered!” You called frustratedly, your voice slightly muffled by the thick material of your hoody.

“What is she complaining about?” Clint Barton muttered to Natasha, moving towards her now after having just surfaced from the documents and maps he had been reading on one of Stark’s high-tech tablet-like screens.

“Hormones.” Natasha explained with a smirk, humour colouring her voice.

“The joys of being a woman!” You called back to the kitchen from where you now restlessly paced around the sofas - not really sure what you were after - and finally settling on the bookcase nearby, bending over to inspect for a book you had yet to read. “But you wouldn’t know ‘cause you’re just a man.” You called flippantly, and you heard Nat and Bruce chuckle behind you whilst Clint just grimaced. In the back of your mind, you knew the comment was unlike you and would surely spark confusion, but you seemed to be in your own little reckless world where you couldn’t care less what you did.

Just then, Tony stepped into the room. “Ann here’s another man!” You exclaimed loudly, straightening up and gesturing at him carelessly.

Tony faltered and paused in his path towards the kitchen as all eyes turned on him, looking much like a deer in headlights.

“Wait – what am I being accused of?” He blinked, confused, looking from the group in the kitchen to where you stood.

“Being a man!” You exclaimed shamelessly just as Natasha opened her mouth to try to offer some explanation as to what was going on.

“Uh – Tony, what – what are you up to?” Bruce called from the kitchen, trying to move the conversation on as it was clear that no one but you seemed to know what was going on – and even that was questionable at this point.

Tony continued to wander to the kitchen – almost warily now – and kept casting glances back at you guardedly, as though worried you might suddenly lunge at him or throw another charge at him. “Just wondering why I’m being accused…” He muttered frowning at you.

“You’re being accused of being a man – and you are a man – so what’s your problem?” You exclaimed harmlessly.

“Has she been drinking?” Tony asked others cautiously as he enter the kitchen.

“Hormones.” Clint and Bruce drawled simultaneously.

“I might honestly be feeling bad for reindeer games…” Tony remarked thoughtfully to himself and the kitchen gang snickered to themselves as you scowled, folding your arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I was going to call this Loki x Reader (as that was the relationship involved) but there isn’t actually any Loki in here so far, so I thought Avengers x Reader made more sense.  
> This is literally a conversation I’ve just had with my mum, brother and dad, but I thought it would work quite nicely in this setting - the ending was improvised by moi’s imagination.
> 
> As you might be able to tell - I was/am the hormonal one… :S
> 
> It was only as I wrote this that I realised the reader could easily be pregnant so… there’s an option here for a second part with Loki that could be him dealing with the Reader in this state, or with him and her finding out she’s not hormonal, but actually pregnant….
> 
> I’ll see if this post gets any responses!


End file.
